King Fergus
King Fergus is the tritagonist of the 2012 Disney•Pixar animated film, Brave. He resides in the kingdom of DunBroch in the Scottish Highlands, along with his family and his wife, Queen Elinor. He is the father of their eldest daughter Merida and their three young triplet sons Harris, Hubert, and Hamish. Background Protector of his kingdom and family, King Fergus is a heroic warrior with a majestic bear cape, broad sword, and a knobby peg leg – the result of his much-regaled skirmish with the demon bear, Mor'du. Snippets of dialogue throughout the film reveal Fergus' history. Once only the leader of Clan Dunbroch, one of the four largest clans in the Highlands, Fergus took part in many of the inter-clan feuds and battles between his clan and the other three. When Scotland fell victim to the Northern Invaders (presumably Nordic warriors), it was Fergus who brought the four clans together to fight their common foe. Inspiring the people with his warrior skill and leadership abilities, when the invaders were driven off, the leaders of the other three clans bowed their heads to him and named him their High King. At some point after this, Fergus entered into marriage with a noblewoman named Elinor, who bore him a daughter, Merida, and much later, triplet sons. Personality King Fergus is a loud, easygoing man. He is a very kind person and is very friendly, getting along with others quite well. He is the polar opposite of his wife in that he doesn't stick to or adhere to tradition as strictly as her and enjoys having fun with his children. He does have a temper, often getting annoyed at the antics of his triplet sons and the lords but he knows how to have a good time and can be fairly patient. He is fun loving and easy going, often playing around with his children rather than bringing them up to be royalty. In fact, he even states that he feels that a person needs to protect themselves and defended Merida's choice of using bows, seeing them as a valuable weapon for self-defense. He has a good sense of humor which he passed on to Merida, such as when they both mock the lord's sons attempts at shooting arrows. He loves fighting and enjoyed getting into a brawl with the other lords and their clans. However, he is also a wise ruler and knows when to be serious. Though he entered into an arranged marriage with Elinor, he truly loves her as if they married for love and was so upset when he thought she died that he sent everyone including the lords and their clans to hunt down the bear responsible (not knowing that Elinor didn't die but in fact was the bear). This also coincides with his ability to hold grudges, as he held a long-standing grudge on Mor'du for eating his leg. He treasures his daughter as well to the point he told the other lords that none of his sons were fit to marry his daughter. He seems skeptical about the idea of myths and doesn't believe in magic, as shown in the beginning when he makes fun of Merida for claiming she saw wisps and refused to believe her when Merida told him the bear he'd encountered in the tapestry room was his wife under a spell. Overall, he is a kind loud exuberant ruler and father who is proud of his family and protective of them and his kingdom. Trivia * To achieve the mass of Fergus’ kilt, the drape going across his chest has eight layers of cloth folded over and interacting with each other and other garments. The left, right and back sides of the drape have six layers each.1 * The DunBroch tartan pattern (worn by King Fergus and family) is physically impossible to make with traditional tartan weaving methods.1 * The names and gender of his two Scottish Deerhounds are unknown. * Fergus' name means "strong man" in Gaelic. * King Fergus is voiced by the Scottish actor Billy Connolly, who previously voiced Ben in Pocahontas, making him the second Disney character to be voiced by him, but the third to be portrayed by him, the second being Billy Bones in Muppet Treasure Island. * Fergus bears some resemblance to Stoick the Vast (Hiccup's father) from the DreamWorks How to Train Your Dragon franchise. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Brave Category:Brave characters Category:Redheads Category:Blue Eyes Category:Humans Category:European Category:Scottish Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Adults Category:Pixar characters